


Goodmorning Beautiful

by holdin_out_4a_hero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, STEREK!!, i love sterek, i was bored, it was totally random, nothing happens, one morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdin_out_4a_hero/pseuds/holdin_out_4a_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might make this an actual story (with a prequel or just another chapter of fluff), but idk. Depends on feedback...and if anything actually comes to mind.</p></blockquote>





	Goodmorning Beautiful

Derek woke up with a start to realize that he was alone in his bed.

Through the small slit his eyelids formed, he could tell that the sun was just now rising. Realizing that he hadn’t been woken up from the light, he wondered what it was that woke him up so suddenly.

Then he heard it.

The socked feet shuffling down the hall, half-assed to staying quiet.

‘Even as a werewolf he can’t be quiet’

Derek smirked, and couldn’t help the huff of content that escaped his lips when he realized the pillow he was on was actually his mates. He could tell because though both their scents were there, his mate’s was more dominant.

He inhaled deeply and that’s when he heard the door knob being turned. He kept his eyes closed, but could feel the tug on his heart, and the way his body relaxed as he listened to the tempo of his lovers heartbeat.

Just as the smiled appeared on his face, he felt lips on the back of his neck, and a body settle atop his.

“Good morning Beautiful” he heard being whispered in his ear, and he couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body at the whispered admiration.

As smoothly as he could he turned around so that his eyes connected with the whiskey brown color of the love of his life’s eyes. His smile grew as he saw the blush that was present on Stile’s cheeks.

“Wake up, I made you breakfast and the pack’s waking up right now. But you know how none of us like to eat without our Alpha” Stiles whispered, running his hands through Derek’s soft hair. Derek closed his eyes and hummed. Though he was hungry, and though he knew that the pack can get restless and he loved eating as a family, there was something about being alone with Stiles that always trumped everything else.

Ignoring whatever it was that Stiles said, Derek whispered the only thing on his mind. “Kiss me” and next thing he knew, lips were upon his and his whole body tingled.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and placed his hands firmly on his ass. Giving a squeeze, Stiles gasped as his hips thrusted on reflex and Derek quickly tongued his way into Stiles mouth, battling for dominance against the Alphas mate.

Just as things were staring to get heated, with Derek spinning them so that his torso was over Stiles, legs tangled as he ran his hand up stiles leg, there was a banging on the door. And Derek couldn’t help the huff of annoyance that came out.

He pulled back and stared at his mates blissed out look.

Stiles cheeks were rosy as he said “I guess this is why they said it was a bad idea for me to be the one to wake you up”

Derek huffed out a laugh and nosed at his neck “Then why did they send you anyway?” He asked, placing a kiss behind Stiles ear, feeling his mate shudder and pull him closer.

“’Cause apparently I’m the only one brave enough to awaken the beast that may or may not have unconsciously attacked his pack whenever they try to wake him from his slumber” Stiles giggled out, running a hand up and down Dereks back. He brought it over his shoulders, around his neck with a slight graze of nails (causing Derek’s eyes to roll to the back of his neck), and then cupping his cheek. With a final kiss he pushed Derek off and sat up.

“C’mon, foods getting cold.”

Derek just fell back and watched the sway of his mates hips as we walked out the door that he now left open.

Derek got up to spend time with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this an actual story (with a prequel or just another chapter of fluff), but idk. Depends on feedback...and if anything actually comes to mind.


End file.
